


拾风

by Ahona_SUriel



Series: 情成四部曲 [4]
Category: Chinese History RPF, 魏晋
Genre: M/M, 历史向
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 15:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahona_SUriel/pseuds/Ahona_SUriel
Summary: 因为表达角度的问题，这篇最终和《传薪》分开了，后者作为残章也算在情成系列里。





	拾风

1.（前承[《传薪》](http://ahona-amethyst.lofter.com/post/3fd824_ee9ae1ac)）

“晚上去侧室等我。”

 

晚饭之后司马师向司马昭低声交代过这么一句，就跟上了父亲的步伐。司马昭依言在睡前来到侧室等候，过了不多久，太阳悬在西山之巅，司马师披着金红色的霞光推开了门。

他们席地对坐，隔着一张棋盘，不可避免地谈起了父亲白日里讲过的事。

最后司马师总结道：

“大抵人但凡要有一番作为，身边总需有另一个这样的人，生死与共，矢志不渝。”

 

“对我来说，你就是那个人。”

 

闻言司马昭愣了那么一霎，司马师的坚定落在他眼里，于是他牵动嘴角，站起身。司马师也站起来，还没来得及转身，司马昭来到他身后，手臂穿过他的肋下，抱住了他：

“我愿意做这个人。”

 

司马昭这样说着，忍不住加深了笑意：

他这身为天之骄子的哥哥，对于自己想要的东西，从来就不含糊。

 

 

他就着这个姿势亲吻司马师的脖颈，越过司马师的肩膀同人交换过一个吻，一边接着向下逐渐流连，一边伸手探到那锁骨中间的凹陷，沿着胸膛向下，向两边拨开交叠的衣襟，却因为腰带的束缚而迟迟不得解。

司马师借着这时候抓住腰带的一头，轻易拽散开来，司马昭还没来得及捞到些更多的好处，便被人从怀里转过身来，擒住双手直被按倒在榻上。

“你做事总是这样，拖泥带水。”

面对居高临下地骑在自己身上断言的兄长,司马昭略微挣了一挣，挣不开。司马师绑缚的技巧很好，他便不再做任何抵抗，只用目光一寸寸将自己长兄身前毫无遮掩的风光尽收眼底：

“我这般行事，不都是因为有哥哥在吗。”

 

他手肘使力，微抬起上身，司马师配合他向前移动了一点。司马昭冲兄长眨了一眨眼，随后以唇舌代替了视线，攀上司马师的腿弯。

 

 

“对了，我这儿有一件东西，给你拿去用。”

司马昭穿衣服的时候，司马师躺在榻上，似乎是从枕下摸出了什么，扬手抛给司马昭。

司马昭还没来得及系好下裳，先抬手稳稳地接住。一看，是一面三寸铜镜。

 

“这种东西元姬那儿……”

他说着把铜镜翻过来，看到了镜上的铭文。

——“见日之光，长毋相忘。”

 

他能想到大概是这镜上的纹饰什么的，但是……

 

司马昭望向榻上的人，等待确认。后者弯起唇角，把被单裹得紧了些：

“我知道你有，这铭文也不算少见，不过这一块，我就是想给你罢了。”

 

那么就真的是为了铭文了。

司马昭还没来得及仔细品味心底泛起的异样甜蜜，又听得一句：

“是以前母亲给的。”

 

“哥哥对嫂嫂好凉薄的心。”

司马昭轻声说。

“我买新的替换给她了。”

司马师轻声答。

 

他们沉默着，被彼此眼中的渴望勾动，嘴唇又胶着到了一起。

“好好收着。”

“我会的。”

 

2.

“你这次和曹爽出去，王林夜袭一回，费祎据三岭又一回，父亲都担心极了。”

 

“我知道。”

 

司马昭停了一停，接着道：

“兄长只说父亲，不说自己。”

七月，朔月之下，他们并排躺在秋夜的草地上，激烈的心跳还未完全平复。秋风转凉，拂过他们高热还带着薄汗的皮肤。

 

“你又不是不知道。”

司马昭不接这话，只是在旁对着天偷笑。

 

“炎儿过了这个冬天，明年就十岁了。”

 

“我现在可是儿女双全。”

 

“只有一个儿子可不行。”

 

“那哥哥呢？”

 

“等你给我生个儿子。”

 

若是在前几年，司马昭还不肯拿这话当真。但是这次司马师旧话重提，在原配夏侯媛容过世、续弦羊徽瑜进门十年之后，刚从战场上回来的司马昭沉默了。

 

司马师并不饶他：

“再生个儿子给我吧，昭儿。”

 

“哥……”

 

——人这一生，修短有数。

 

这不是司马师第一次提出这个想法，这一次他知道司马昭接下来要说什么，抢先截了话头：

“这些年，我若是真想，也早就有了。

 

“可我不想要别人。”

 

——我不想要别人，只想要你。

 

像是下定了决心，司马师闭着眼睛，一口气继续道：

“大概我命中无子，是上天对我的惩罚……”

 

他的唇被另一双温热湿润的唇封住了。司马昭把手插进司马师发间，垫在他脑后，只是极尽缠绵地吻着他。

 

司马师快要透不过来气的时候司马昭终于舍得放开他，犹自流连地啄吻着。司马师只是用几近宠溺的眼神看他，司马昭每每都觉得自己像是深陷漩涡不能自拔，司马师的身体便是他唯一可感的岸边。他的兄长就是这样的一个人，惯于安静和谋算，周身的气场随着年龄增长越发深沉，唯司马昭一人能在这潭幽冷深水中寻得温暖和安心。

 

一只手抚上他的眉骨，他放松地闭上眼，感受带茧的指腹从眼角逡巡到唇角，掌心贴上脸颊，每一个弧度都分毫不差地契合。随后那只手轻轻拍拍他，司马师轻声说：“回屋里吧。”

 

 

3.

四岁的司马师被父亲牵着，第一次见到他的同母弟弟。襁褓中安睡的婴孩看上去幼嫩又脆弱，让四岁的他连呼吸都小心了起来。

“他是你弟弟。”

父亲说：

“你们同血同源。你以后就是哥哥了，他会听你的话，会以你为纲，想你所想，同你齐心协力。”

 

“可是他这么小。”

母亲笑了，她看了一眼扮演严肃角色的夫君，伸手揽过大儿子的肩膀——四岁孩子的肩膀：

“是啊。所以师儿你啊，你要保护他，指导他，和他一起长大。”

 

司马师只是看着那个孩子。

母亲又问：“你喜欢弟弟吗？”

 

她的长子点点头，似乎是这生命的幼小让他不安，或者也有血液里亲近的本能，让他稚嫩的脸上显出大人一般的担忧神气，仰脸去问母亲：“他真的会和我一起长大吗？”

 

“你以前呀，也是这个样子。他会像你一样，你们最终又都会长成父亲那样。”

 

司马师又点点头，突然跪了下去：

“师儿明白了。师儿答应父亲和母亲，从今往后，会保护他、不要他被别人伤害。会永远、一直都爱他。”

 

父亲和母亲都没有想到他会说出这样一番话来，惊讶地看着他。父亲弯下腰，把长子拉起来，再蹲下身扶着他的肩膀，大手去揉他的头顶。

 

越过父亲的肩头，司马师眼睛里不再有担忧，只是纯然欣悦地望着自己的幼弟，感到自己小小的心脏被幸福和坚定鼓动着，伸出手臂环住了父亲的脖颈。

他是认真的。

 

——他会一直都爱他。

 

完.

**Author's Note:**

> 情成有两条主线，明线是两人的关系，到元姬怀上攸儿结束；暗线一直在写的是阿师自己的心理变化（大概）。所以这篇最后写最初，其实大概也能算作这个系列的结束吧。


End file.
